Catherine Bach
Catherine Bach (born Catherine Bachman; March 1, 1954)"Close Up: Catherine Bach". Ocala Star-Banner. 1988-09-02. Retrieved 2010-05-01. is an American actress. She is known for playing Daisy Duke in the television series The Dukes of Hazzard and Margo Dutton in African Skies."Dukes Fest". Melbourne: The Age. 2004-08-01. Retrieved 2007-11-15. Career Her professional debut was as one of the children in a production of The Sound of Music.Lydia Lane (1979-03-09). "Discipline Keys Life". Reading Eagle. Retrieved 2010-05-01. Bach's first screen appearance was in the Burt Lancaster murder mystery, The Midnight Man, shot in Upstate South Carolina in 1973, in which she played the murdered coed, Natalie Claiburn. Her next role was Melody in the 1974 film Thunderbolt and Lightfoot. She heard about the audition for The Dukes of Hazzard through her husband."Catherin Bach Defends the Dukes". Beaver Country Times. 1981-10-11. Retrieved 2010-05-01. When she arrived there, she found the producers were looking for a Dolly Parton-lookalike; despite not looking like what they were searching for, they hired her on the spot."Catherine Bach Waits On A Special Dinner". The Sumter Daily Item. 1980-07-18. Retrieved 2010-05-01. One of the earliest costume ideas from the producers was that she wear a tight white turtleneck, go-go boots and a poodle skirt, but Bach asked if she could bring her own outfit, which was a homemade T-shirt, a pair of unraveled denim shorts and high heels.Craig Shelburne (2005-02-25). "The Original Dukes of Hazzard Stars Reminisce". CMT. Retrieved 2010-05-01. Bach had concerns about the appropriateness of the cut-off shorts at first, saying she couldn't wear them in a restaurant scene. When prompted by the producers to visit a restaurant across the street, Bach found the waitresses were wearing "little miniskirts that matched the tablecloths!".."Catherin Bach Defends the Dukes". Beaver Country Times. 1981-10-11. Retrieved 2010-05-01. Bach posed for a poster as Daisy Duke at the suggestion of the show's producers, which sold 5 million copies.Dan Kane (2009-01-22). "Daisy Duke today: 10 things you probably didn't know about Catherine Bach". The Repository. Retrieved 2010-07-11. The poster once caused a stir when Bach visited the White House to visit one of her former schoolteachers who was then working there."Catherine Bach's Daisy poster causing quite a White House stir". Lakeland Ledger. 1981-10-12. Retrieved 11 July 2010. In 1985, she served as the model for the figurehead for the schooner Californian.""Dukes'" Catherine Bach Model for Tall Ship". Ocala Star-Banner. 1985-01-07. Retrieved 2010-05-01. At one time her legs were insured for $1,000,000."Dukes of Hazzard's Catherine Bach swaps her hotpants for comfy sweatpants". Daily Mail. 2010-02-03. Retrieved 2010-05-01. In 2002, she launched a line of diamond jewelery at Debenhams.Julia Robson (2002-04-04). "Daisy Duke's sparkling return". London: Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 2010-05-01. Personal life Bach was born in Cleveland, Ohio,"Close Up: Catherine Bach". Ocala Star-Banner. 1988-09-02. Retrieved 2010-05-01. the daughter of Norma Kucera, an acupuncturist, and Bernard Bachman, a rancher.Catherine Bach Biography at Fim Reference Her maternal grandparents were Mexican and her father was of German ancestry.Walstad, David (1992-12-12). "Catherine Bach Goes to S. Africa for Some Non-'Hazzard'ous Duty".Goodwin, Betty (1984-05-26). "Bad Luck?". She is descended from the Verdugo family,"The Sumter Daily Item - Google News Archive Search". The Sumter Daily Item. 1983-08-25. Retrieved 2010-05-01. one of California's earliest landed families.""Dukes'" Catherine Bach Model for Tall Ship". Ocala Star-Banner. 1985-01-07. Retrieved 2010-05-01. She grew up on a ranch in South Dakota,Julia Robson (2002-04-04). "Daisy Duke's sparkling return". London: Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 2010-05-01. where she visited her grandparents in Faith, South Dakota, and graduated from high school in Rapid City, South Dakota. She studied arts at University of California, Los Angeles (University of California, UCLA) where she supplemented her income by making clothes for friends and theatre groups."Close Up: Catherine Bach". Ocala Star-Banner. 1988-09-02. Retrieved 2010-05-01. She married David Shaw (son of Angela Lansbury)Lydia Lane (1979-03-09). "Discipline Keys Life". Reading Eagle. Retrieved 2010-05-01. in 1976; the couple divorced in 1981. Bach married entertainment lawyer Peter Lopez in August 1990. They had two daughters, Sophia and Laura. On April 30, 2010, 60 year old Lopez was found shot dead - an apparent suicide.Dukes of Hazzard star Catherine Bach's husband 'commits suicide on his lawn' Gallery CB-1.png CB-10.jpg CB-11.jpg CB-12.jpg CB-13.jpg CB-3.jpg CB-4.gif CB-5.gif CB-6.jpg CB-7.jpg CB-8.jpg CB-9.jpg CB-bathing suit.jpg CB-bathing suit 2.jpg CB-bathing suit 3.jpg CB-bathing suit 4.jpg CB-bathing suit 5.jpg CB-bathing suit 6.jpg CB-bathing suit 7.jpg Catherine Bach.jpg Catherine Bach (Cannonball Run II).jpg Catherine Bach (Cannonball Run II) 2.jpg Catherine Bach (Cannonball Run II) 3.png Catherine Bach (Cannonball Run II) 4.png Catherine Bach (Cannonball Run II) 5.png Slip1.jpg Slip2.jpg Slip4.jpg Slip5.jpg Slip6.2.jpg Slip7.jpg T-3.jpg T-4.jpg T-5.JPG T-6.png T-7.jpg Untitled2.png the-dukes-of-hazzard-return-of-the-general-lee-20040909094518052_640w.jpg the-dukes-of-hazzard-return-of-the-general-lee-20040909094454864_640w.jpg the-dukes-of-hazzard-return-of-the-general-lee-20040909094505052_640w.jpg References External links * Catherine Bach at the Internet Movie Database * Catherine Bach at Allmovie * Catherine Bach at TV.com *Official site Category:Actors